A look back
by Capt John Price
Summary: Freddie has been clearing out his stuff when he finds his old journal. What will this trip down memory lane remind him? Christmas one-shot. Clip show format in Freddie's perspective. Hope you can read and review this story.


I know it is kind of late but Merry Christmas guys! I'm back to the place where I wrote my first chapter fic. Once again, this will be a Creddie fic but this time it will be Christmas themed. I hope you guys like it. I do not own iCarly or any of its characters.

Freddie was busy cleaning through some of his old stuff when he found his old journal that he only wrote in once a year. He then decided to take a break to sit down and read it.

Christmas 2004

Christmas usually isn't my favourite holiday since my mum just gets a Christmas tree wallpaper on her laptop and the gifts are pretty bad too. But this Christmas was different since it's the first Christmas that I'm spending at Bushwell Plaza and with the pretty girl next door. Carly Shay had been my best friend since I moved into the building so I was thinking of getting her something. But I wish that I could kiss her under the mistletoe.

"Have I really been that immature" Freddie wondered aloud before continuing reading.

Christmas 2005

The year had been hell by my 11-year old standards. I had constantly been bullied by Carly's so-called best friend, Sam. God, I hate her so much. I can't let her ruin my Christmas though, I hope I can sneak a kiss on Carly especially after I got so close last year. I had decided to get her a new cell phone case, after she complained how she didn't like her current casing. I wonder what would she get me? I'm not sure she can top the watch she got me last year.

"Sam has been a bitch since the very beginning. Yeah, I feel kind of like a stalker due to how I want Carly to kiss me."Freddie said before reading the next entry.

Christmas 2006

Well, the year hasn't been that bad. Besides getting bullied by Sam on a daily basis and being babied by mum, school was pretty much the same while Carly and I are as strong as ever. We are going to enter 8th grade next fall and mum has been freaking out about which school to send me to. By comparison, Spencer had let Carly decide which school that she wants to go to. I am still hoping that somebody can just grant me my wish and let me kiss Carly this one time.

"Well, mum always was obsessive compulsive." Freddie said.

Christmas 2007

This year has been eventful for sure. For starters, we started starring in this weekly web series called iCarly. Yeah, I named it. We also helped Spencer set a new world record, we fought this internet creep named Nevel who had an obsession with Carly and did a lot of stuff in general. This year, I decided to tell Carly how I feel about her. Despite telling her numerous times, she still treats me as just a friend. No matter, I would be Carly's second husband and a kiss under the mistletoe this year should do the trick.

"Nevel was a real bastard, can't believe he was so obsessed with Carly. Thank god I didn't turn out that way."Freddie said before continuing.

Christmas 2008

I have given up on making Carly my girlfriend. Some events this year have made me think that I just care for her as a best friend. The time that we got lost in Japan, the time she told me about her 'encounter' with Mitch (I still doubt it), the time when she was crushing on Shane. I care for her, as a friend. Sam and I have gotten used to each other and get along, for Carly's sake of course. I'm still using the laptop she got me last year, I hope I can get her the new phone she's been wanting for awhile now. But, that's what jobs are for. Right?

"Job at the Groovy Smoothie. Was ok, especially since was the boss. He was ok besides the stuff on a stick fascination." Freddie laughed at the last part.

Christmas 2009

This year, I get the feeling that Carly likes me. There was the time when Sam and her fought and she flirted with me to get onto her side, how she freaked when she found out Sam and I kissed which I could sense some jealousy and how could I forget when we danced after the Girls' Choice Dance. I'm not getting my hopes up but I hope that there was more to that than two friends dancing. I wonder how the next year will treat the both of us.

"I remember that dance at the Groovy Smoothie, it was so romantic but I just couldn't ask her out at that time. In hindsight, that was really stupid.

Christmas 2010

It seems like a lifetime ago but I remember the brief time that Carly and I dated, it was one of the best parts in my living memory but I just couldn't take advantage of her like that. Some other memories stick out too like the time when the time Nora kidnapped us, the time Carly and I were too nice to the kids we hired to make penny Ts and the webicon episode. I've got to admit that my heart had shattered when I heard that there was no chance of us happening as she likes Adam. Hope I can finally get over this stupid crush.

"I never did get over her, but I'm thankful for that now. Adam just sort of disappeared when he and Carly broke up, useless ass." Freddie said to himself.

Christmas 2011

It was another year that I have had this crush on Carly. This year I did myself no favours by dating Sam. She kissed me first but I could have said no. Carly also dated that two-timing cheat Steven. She also tried to pretend to be smart to impress this guy. I had no idea why she did that as she is already one of the smartest kids in our grade. In other news, Nevel had finally turned over a new leaf when he yelled at a kid. He then immediately screwed it up by yelling at a guy in a wheelchair who ran over his foot.

"I guess Nevel was never meant to be a nice guy. Carly really seemed to date guys left and right at that time. I was too busy dating Sam to notice I guess." Freddie said before continuing.

Christmas 2012

It was a sad year overall as Carls moved to Italy to be with her Dad. This is the first Christmas in almost a decade that I spent celebrating without Carly. Damn, I miss her so much. Highlights of the year include going to Vegas' resident Pawn Stars to get enough cash for Sam's mum's bail, going onto the Jimmy Fallon show but not the controversy afterwards, meeting Michelle Obama and working in the Pear store. I hope Carly comes to visit us soon, Seattle just isn't the same without her.

"It was a fun year but the only downside was that Carls left to be with her dad. Good thing she's back now." Freddie said with a smile.

Christmas 2013

Finally after 10 long years, Carly returned my feelings for her. I'll keep this short and simple as we're going out on our first Christmas as a couple soon. Brad and Sam eventually got together and they seem to be going strong. Wendy and Gibby seem like an odd couple but they get along well so I'm happy for him too. Spencer is dating Sasha Striker and is thinking about proposing to her. How much things have changed huh?

"Freddie! Come down, the kids say that you have been up there for hours!" Carly Benson shouted to her husband.

Freddie then came down from the attic, satisfied with how his life turned out after the little trip down memory lane.

So, it's kind of like a clip show. What do you think about it? I know it could have been better, but I wanted it to be short so that its one-shot status is maintained. So tell me what you guys think about the story in the reviews and until next time read on.


End file.
